ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Apatee
was a metal organism that appeared in the series Ultraman Gaia. He was also the first "Menace" that Ultraman Gaia had trouble fighting and was also the first opponent destroyed by Ultraman Agul Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52.5 m *Weight: 52,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Gaia Apatee was an organism in space, created by the Bringer of Extinction, who saw Ultraman Gaia's battle against C.O.V and approached Earth in the form of a spaceship. However, he was discovered by GUARD of Europe, and using the video footage of him, XIG determined that he is metallic organism. As Apatee reached a dessert, the XIG Peacecarry brought the SS and SG fighters to the site and immediately opened fire on him. However, Apatee cleverly pretended to crash, then morphed into spikes and threw himself at Fighter three, piercing its wing. Then it uniformed into a humanoid for and used his spear to down Fighter two. A frequency was picked up around him, allowing Gamu to realize why Apatee was using such a humanoid form. Gamu then jumped from the Peacecarry, and transformed into Ultraman Gaia. After Gaia appeared, the two fought and Gaia gained the upper hand. However, Apatee was not down and shifted himself a suit of armor. The two fought again, and Gaia was beaten down due to Apatee's improved speed and stamina. Soon, Apatee began to slash at the giant with his spear and trap him using his spikes as a cage. However, Peacecarry blew away some of the spikes, allowing Gaia to escape. Unfortunately, Gaia lost much of his health from the attack and soon fell over, as his color timer blinked. Apatee rose again, and Gaia used the rest of his energy to attack the organism with the Quantum Beam. But Apatee prove himself resistant to that and rose again, this time using a javelin. Just as the organism was about to kill Gaia by descending a spear on his head, a blue light hit him and Apatee exploded, allowing Gaia to see the other Ultraman: Agul. Apatee's parts, along with Algyuros's, later became part of the monster Meemos. Trivia * When Apatee falls, the sound of shattering glass is played. * Apatee's roars are the sound of elephant trumpets and bending metal sped up. * Apatee also creates the noise of falling metal bars when he runs or walks. * Apatee and Algyuros are the only monsters to pose transformation items on them, Apatee having the Esplendor Powers and Weapons *Shapeshifting Metal: Although his body is made of steel, Apatee can morph his body at will. **Spikes: Apatee can transform his body into several large spikes that electrify when touched. **Armor: Apatee can morph himself a suit of armor that enhances his speed and stamina. **Spear: Apatee can morph his right hand into a sword like spear that can slash. **Javelin: Apatee can morph himself a sharp javelin used to kill opponents, much like the spear. **Spaceship: Apatee can morph himself into a spaceship for travel. *Resistance: Apatee is resistant to weaker beams, such as the Quantum Beam, and will require two beams to kill him. Other media Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monsters Arcade Game {C}Apatee reappeared in the Mega Monster Battle NEO: Ultra Monster arcade game in a card form as an ability card (yellow). It's ability name is: Shapeshifting Metal (形状変化金属 - Keijō henka kinzoku). The ability works by increasing your attack and defense by 100 for this round only. Toy release information Apatee was first released as an Ultra Monster Series figure, labelled no. 123 in 1998. The figure is also re-released as an Ultra Monster series EX line in 2009, with grey mold and gun metal paint jobs (The color timer & the eye remains the same as the 1998 release). Tamashii Nations also confirmed to release an Ultra-Act Apatee figure (currently sample display). apatee1998.jpg|UMS Apatee (1998) apatee2009.jpg|UMS EX Apatee (2009) 20111124224519253.jpg|ULTRA-ACT Apatee. Gallery Apatee about to kill.jpg|Apatee about to kill Ultraman Gaia Apatee armored spear hand.jpg|Apatee morphing a Spear Hand (Armored) Apatee Armored.jpg|Armored Apatee Apatee attacked by XIG.jpg|Apatee (armorless) being attack by XIG Team Lightning Apatee half-formed.jpg|Half-Transformed Apatee (spaceship form) struck down Apatee prepares to kill.jpg|Apatee faces a weakened Gaia. Apatee sees Ultraman Gaia.jpg|Apatee watches Ultraman Gaia appears/ Apatee shifts armor.jpg|Apatee morphs his Armor. Apatee spaceship.jpg|Apatee( spaceship form) Apatee spear hand.jpg|Apatee morphs a Spear Hand (armorless) Apatee turns.jpg|Apatee turns to face Gaia Apatee's battle pose.jpg|Apatee in battle pose Apatee trying to kill.jpg|Apatee trying to kill Apatee promo.jpg|Apatee seen in a promotional picture Apatee stands (2).jpeg|Apatee stands in Ultraman Retsuden Apatee trying to stab.jpg|Apatee in another promo Apatee blocks the Quantum Stream.jpg|Apatee being hit by the Quantum Stream Apatee.png Apatee.jpg|Apatee Apatee seen in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Apatee seen in Ultraman Retsuden Apatee prepares to fight.jpg|Apatee prepares to fight Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Metal Organisms Category:Template Category:Robots Category:Electric Kaiju